empireanimefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 62
EMPIRE Episode 62: The on going feud 10:35 PM Inferno: Did you enjoy your dinner? Mella-Belle: Yes I did. You cooked this? Inferno: Yes. And you think that I don't pay attention while I'm in the kitchen with you. Mella-Belle: Well, we still have some time left. What do you wanna do? Inferno: Why don't we go outside and look at the ocean. Mella-Belle: What a nice way to end a night. Inferno: Come on let's go. Somewhere looking down at the ship ???: It's almost time to end your life Mr. Inferno. ???: End who's life? ???: Who's there? Everest: That would be me. ???: Holy crap you are tall. Everest: I think that you should let them enjoy their night. ???: I agree completely. Everest: I'm glad we understand each other. ???: I'll leave now. Everest: Here, let me help you. (he picks the man up and throws him. Everest looks down at the ship, seeing Mella-belle and Inferno happier than he's ever seen them.) You're welcome guys. At the Ship Mella-belle: This is a nice view and all, but are we gonna do something else? I mean we DO have the ship to ourselves for tonight. Inferno: I thought you'd never ask, let's go. (the two kiss and run off) The Next Morning Inferno and Mella-belle wake up to loud explosions and incoming ships. Inferno: Mella-belle wake up! We're under attack! Mella-belle: What!? How dare they. The two walk outside to see about thirty pirate ships coming for them. Inferno: I recognize that flag. Mella-belle: Who are they? Inferno: The Pyro pirates. They're rip offs of my old crew. Mella-belle: What do you wanna do? Inferno: Get to the canon, I'll stall them until you're ready. Mella-belle: Alright, I'll go prepare. Inferno: Be careful. If they shoot, you duck. Mella-belle: I will. A small boat with the Pyro Captain comes to Inferno's ship. York: Long time no see, Inferno. Inferno: What are you doing here? York: I'm here to prove that I'm stronger than you. (he punches Inferno in the face, knocking him to the ground) Inferno: Well, I'm not one to judge, but you sir, are just begging to get killed. Leave now or die fighting me. York: I'm not leaving. Inferno: Then, you'll die fighting me! Flame Punch! (this punch sends York flying back to his ship) Mella-belle: I think it's time to use our ultimate combo on these ships. Inferno: Alright, this will be the first time we use it, so we don't know what will happen. Mella-Belle: We'll do it on the count of three. (the two start holding hands)1, 2, 3! Inferno/ Mella-Belle: Ultimate combo, Desert storm Lava wall! A gigantic wall of fire and plasma destroys all thirty incoming ships. York: I guess this is what happens when two pirate lords get together. His ship blows up and he dies. Inferno and Mella-Belle fall to the ground, still holding hands. Chris comes back and sees the broken ship chunks all over the place. Chris: Dad! (he rushes over to see if they're okay) What happened? Mella-Belle: We had a great night, and they killed the mood. See what happens when you ruin my happiness. Chris: I'm glad I didn't piss you off. Inferno: Can you please go make us breakfast? Chris: Um, sure dad. He walks out of the room. Mella-Belle: We should do this more often. Inferno: Nights to ourselves or that move? Mella-Belle: Both. To be continued...